As a technique of this type, Patent Literature 1 discloses a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector 20 of a so-called right angle type as shown in FIGS. 14 and 15 of this application. This USB connector 20 includes a metal plate shell formed by folding a metal plate. As shown in FIG. 15, this metal plate shell 23 includes a top plate portion 31, right and left side surface plate portions 32 and 33, and a base plate portion 34. A locking piece 36 extending from the base plate portion 34 locks the outer surface of the right-side surface plate portion 33.